


Footprints in Snow雪中足迹

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abigail is Will's biological daughter, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Purr, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Babies, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Biting, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Courtship, Crime Scenes, Dark Will Graham, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Happy Murder Family, Harm to Animals, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Moving In Together, Mpreg, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, True Love, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: Hannibal在森林中被一位怀孕Omega的枪口挟持了。他们坠入爱河，毫无疑问，是在Omega的妊娠期。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Footprints in Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898640) by [scorpiobabylon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiobabylon/pseuds/scorpiobabylon). 



> 这是我的第一篇Omega世界观的作品。它囊括了这个题材中我喜欢的所有方面（家庭生活，家人，伴侣关系），而且没有我不喜欢的方面（猜忌，强迫受孕，Omega从属）。它包括我个人对每一个第二性征含义的解释，因为每一个ABO作者都在不断重新谈论这些规则。我想指出的是，Will在这篇文章的开头就怀孕了，尽管他的背景故事会被提及，但我特意不详述孩子父亲的身份。我还想提一下，Abigail是Will的亲生孩子，因为没有她的谋杀家庭是不完整的。这篇文章描述了典型的犯罪现场，虐待动物，以及明显的食人行为。你买票的火车在第四章就开动了。祝你好胃口（Bon apetit）！

Hannibal正在打包他花了半个小时肢解的最后一具尸体，并从中整齐地取出可用的器官，谨慎小心地放进他便携式的冷藏箱里，而此时手枪上膛的咔嗒声在距他几英尺处响起。他身着的塑料防护外套在他举高双臂以示投向时嘎吱作响，覆盖在冬衣外的免洗套有着荒唐的压迫感，每当他移动时，就会发出再明显不过的噪音。毫无疑问他被听到了。在野外打猎向来振奋人心，甚至是处于环绕狼阱小屋的森林中。尽管天气情况使大多探险者远离此地，但积雪为任何好奇心强盛的人留下能够追寻的踪迹。Hannibal偏转脑袋，尝试看清威胁他的人，看他最终该如何脱逃。他以嘶吼作为回应，然而他的侵略者显然不愿被人注视。

 

“待在那儿。”一个男声命令道，“把你手头的事搞定。”

 

Hannibal眨眨眼睛，只任时间流逝了一会儿，便立即转身开始他的任务。他卷起方才铺在森林雪地上的防水布，塞进便携式冷藏箱。他边走边褪下外套，在返回的途中穿着它是无意义的。他原地站定专注做眼前的事情，听到警告他不准回头的低咆。他尊重攻击者的意愿，尽他所能速战速决摆脱清洁塑料衣，将它折叠好放在剩余食物的最上端，封锁外面的闩阀。他提起它，赚得一声凶猛的咆哮。

 

“放下它。”那声音指挥道，但毫不见效。Hannibal已然遵循这位陌生人的规则玩了很久，他决定回过头看看对方。

 

一个无畏的、裹得严实的Omega正手持猎枪对准他。桀骜狂野的深色鬈发勾勒他的面庞，头上压着一顶过大的冬帽。他的胡子剃得很干净，但对于Hannibal来说，其余一切都是杂乱无章的。可他的眼神坚定而凶狠，除开抵抗的情绪，无他可言。“放下它。”他重复道。

 

躺在Omega脚边雪地上的是一箩筐大鱼，一个工具箱，和钓鱼竿。所以，他刚才是去钓鱼了。战果颇丰，一目了然。Hannibal深知他会叫受害者在被结果前靠近水面，而这就是他的下场。他转头看了看持枪的人，接着轻轻放下冷藏箱。

 

“你能把它们全带走吗？你肯定花了一天中不少的时间钓鱼，把它们留在这里太可惜了。”Hannibal小心翼翼地说，刻意装出一副屈尊俯就的模样，看看自己能否迷惑这个Omega以达成他捉弄的目的。冷藏器异常沉重，甚至对于拿过它的Alpha也是如此。

 

“当然可惜。”他回答道，面无表情地，意识到没必要戒心重重，尤其是当他手里有一把真枪，直指Hannibal。聪明的男孩。不错。也许他尚且不够优秀，但目前为止还是很明智的。

 

“你接下来计划如何？”Hannibal继而平静地问道。他为眼前事物的种种细节沉迷其中无法自拔。这个Omega的外衣十分宽大，太大了，看起来足以让冷风趁机而入，钻进他敞开的袖口。也许这就是他所有之物了，也或者——他在掩藏下面的什么东西。

 

“你怀孕了。”Hannibal观察到，眼神闪烁，流露出切实的愉悦。“你要保护你的孩子。却要提这么重的东西——鱼或者不是鱼——甚至放低枪口哪怕只是一小会儿，这算是明智之举吗？”笑意在他脸上绽放，尽管这个Omega如铁钉一般杵在他跟前。“你还没考虑清楚，对吗？你的正义，会让你和孩子身陷囫囵。”

 

“正义。”Omega再次重复，然后干笑起来，表面上为Hannibal对当前状况的解读感到焦虑不安。 “我不会把东西交给警察。我很饿。”

 

Hannibal得意扬扬的神情隐去了，取而代之的是更加醒目的好奇。“你打算烹制它们？”

 

“原本是要直接吃的。”

 

“除非你习惯于吃生肉，不然我不建议这么做。最后你会吐的。即使你现在渴望进食，但你不可避免地会反应迟钝，破坏一顿美味的菜肴。”Hannibal舔舔嘴唇，注视着穿得保暖的Omega。“我不仅乐意为你提冷藏箱，所以你不必失去你的鱼，而且我还会帮你烹煮。你住在附近吗？”

 

Omega思索着他的提议，面部线条并未柔和几分。他的鼻翼翕动。“你的刀在盒子里？”

 

“是的。”

 

“递过来给我。”

 

Hannibal欣然接受这些要求，从箱内取出开腹刀，徐缓地仍在雪地上。它置于Omega的脚边，他警惕地弯下腰捡起来，收入口袋。他依旧用枪顶着Hannibal脑袋，但很显然弯身是件难事，厚实大衣的褶皱最终凸显出隆起的形状。

 

“你离这里有多远？”Hannibal友善地问道，当他被允许拿起冷藏箱。

 

Omega没有做出回答，全神贯注地保持举枪姿势，一边收好他的渔具。他将鱼甩过肩膀时哼了两声，渔竿夹在腋窝下，索具箱挂在前臂，他同时维持着两手持枪。他本可以选择单手操作的，但他不想冒风险。他不顾严寒，和对方成一定角度，缓慢移动。

 

Hannibal完全可以荡起冷藏箱打掉枪，让子弹越过自己的头顶，利用片刻的分心，将Omega制服在地。他会反抗，咬牙切齿，用Hannibal慷慨赠予的刀划向对方。Hannibal自然难以毫发无损地避开，但这个Omega将为此丧命，只要他想。他的双眼呆滞无神，鲜血滑过他的脸颊溅落于在雪地上，这样的画面却无法在Hannibal体内闪闪发光——不如和他共享餐桌的想法那样能够温暖他的内心。这个Omega认为，也许，是他占了上风，原因很简单，因为他挥动着枪。他的确很占优势，事实上，原因也很简单，因为Hannibal孤单寂寞。

 

可能Omega知道这一点。如若拒绝Hannibal来他家里是愚蠢的。Hannibal希冀与聪慧而乖戾的人共享晚餐，他有一种清晰的感觉，那便是这个Omega是两者兼而有之。他想知道这些品质是否同样令他孤独。

 

从森林到Omega的小木屋的路程很短，但他们走得太慢了以至于让它比实际长。现在已是日暮西山。当他们接近时，房屋里传来犬吠声，而Hannibal的新朋友只不过是换成单手拿枪一小会儿，为打开前门。不同体态和大小的狗狗们如洪水一般涌入雪地，它们中的每一只都迫切需要嗅一嗅客人的气味。

 

“它们不习惯Alpha的味道。”Omega咕哝着解释道，用一个尖锐的口哨使它们大多数散开以外，没投入任何精力解决他们包里的东西。有几只仍然对Hannibal抱有警惕，它们放弃了小便时间，拿鼻子蹭他的腿，跟着Hannibal进了屋。

 

房间狭小拥挤。猎枪的实用性大大降低，Omega对此有些恼怒，但还是向前几步，用牙齿拽掉他的手套，掏出自己的手机，在进门的地方给Hannibal拍了一张照片。当他把照片传给某人时发出一声电子的滑动音。

 

这是一个显眼的举动；在Hannibal别无选择，只能乖乖站定不动时，实为一种简单而有效的做法。“别在我的家里杀我。”他厉声说道，自知平庸的问责索然无味。他将猎枪置于高架上，然后开始放下自己的东西。

 

现在Hannibal自由了。就算不杀掉站在那儿的Omega，也要转身走出这扇门。但如果他选择离开，那照片又有何用？他把纱门打开片刻，Omega朝他眨眨眼，好像他并未对这个人真的会走而感到惊讶。他没走；仅仅允许那些厌倦了他的狗狗们出去，加入待在外头的伙伴当中。

 

Hannibal转而脱下他的大衣，Omega如释重负。

 

“你要给我们煮什么？”他拉拽下自己的靴子，看样子在为自身所处的环境回到正轨而高兴。Omega的面庞实际上已经变得有些温和，不再处于高度戒备的状态。

 

“我需要能用得上的东西来发挥创造力。”

 

他的主人点了点头，电话铃响时皱起眉头。他扫了眼它，依旧穿着外套坐在门厅里，Hannibal掠过他进入厨房。他带上鱼将其存进冰箱。

 

“Hannibal Lecter医生，”Omega叫出他客人的名字，此时Hannibal正在他的橱柜里寻找调料。Hannibal回头和他对视。Omega自两人第一次碰面以来诡秘一笑。“我把你的照片发给Alana Bloom。我没料到她会认出一位老朋友。”

 

Hannibal转回厨房柜子前微微撅嘴，取下几个罐子放在台面上。Omega这才占据上风，真正意义上的。独自一人，住在森林边的木屋里，人脉深远，也不无丰足的好运助力。

 

他知道这一点，同样的。通过眼角的余光，Hannibal可以看到小Omega放松地坐在床上，注视着他。他不得不休息，在户外行动那么长时间以后。一只空闲的手搭在他沉重的下腹，他穿的那件红色缆绳针织毛衣丝毫不掩饰他的身形。他起身没多久，伸了伸懒腰，像是要召唤狗狗们回来，他从放在卧室的全身镜中瞥见自己的模样。Hannibal在Omega天真地打量镜中的反映时，目不转睛地盯着他。“三十二周了。”他简单地陈述道，匆匆一扫Hannibal，回答他早先的问题。

 

Hannibal点点头。“恭喜。”

 

“谢谢你。”Omega回答，语气中不失骄傲。他走到门口，招呼狗狗们进来，寒风刺骨令他瑟缩了一下。它们快速跑来，大多数蜷缩在自己的小床上，而原先检查过Hannibal的狗狗又嗅了嗅他。

 

Omega燃起卧室的火炉，他们待在各自的角落里忙活，笼罩于安心的寂静之下。厨房里一应俱全；这并非Omega什么吃的也没有，他只是单纯地热望Hannibal提供的食物。当他加入Hannibal，给狗狗喂食，炉子上的人肉发出嘶嘶声。Hannibal选用橄榄油炒大腿肉，拌着迷迭香和蒜头，Omega边闻边露出微笑。他的嘴角向上翘了翘，笑容叫人心头愉快。一个古怪的家伙，他越是松懈防备，就越显出自己的漂亮。

 

Hannibal认为即使是丛林中最凶残的野兽一样是美丽炫目的，而他头一回见他就彻底爱上了这个版本。Omega为狗狗们准备晚饭，从冰箱拿出的碎肉分装在七个碗盆里，Hannibal正为他们两人筹备晚餐。

 

“你一个人住这儿。”Omega摆放碗盆时，Hannibal观察到。

 

“不。”他纠正说，倚靠着橱柜，望着他的狗群进食。“我收养它们，以及我有了她。”他透过毛衣刮蹭自己凸起的下腹，回头去看给他们做饭的男人。Hannibal没有跟他争辩，但Omega心知肚明。他妥协地长叹一声，“没，没有Alpha。我不想要伴侣。”

 

“你想要一个孩子。”

 

“是的，我想要孩子。”他再次看向狗狗们。

 

“我好奇，如果我把你的照片发给Alana Bloom，她会告诉我什么？”

 

“我的名字是Will Graham。Bloom医生不会有疑义。”Will的双臂交叉在胸前，这个姿势让他中间的凸出看起来颇为滑稽。“你最好别上网查我。”

 

“我会在上面看到什么？”

 

“无可非议的杀人犯。弗吉尼亚州正当防卫的裁决。”

 

Hannibal闻声抬头。“所以你不想要一个伴侣。”

 

Will朝Hannibal的方向扬了扬眉毛，然后拾起所有空碗，在水槽里洗净。“只是不想要 _他_ 罢了。”他最终承认道。

 

“你吃了他？”

 

“不。”Will回答得斩钉截铁，冲洗盘子的动作暂停了，表示他对这个结果有些失望。“是自卫反击。”他满怀信念地说道，吸了口气，给予Hannibal一个坚定的眼神。

 

Hannibal回应Will的目光，等待他的阐明。

 

“他……不如我意。”

 

“我明白这种感受。”Hannibal赞同道，为这个Omega的处境深表同情。

 

Will看着煤气灶上咝咝作响的肉，Hannibal仔细阅读他的个人资料，发现没有任何迹象表明这个Omega曾经结合过。他闻起来像未标记的Omega，成熟而富有韵味。Hannibal惊异于当枪支上膛的声音作为森林偶遇的开场白时，他未曾注意到这香气。他不易察觉地偏过头，轻嗅芬芳。

 

那气味融合了烹调过的肉味，但还是能辨认无误。海洋。松木香，一小滴机油。狗。红铜。燃烧的木头。高大的草丛。雪。甜蜜的，高热的Omega信息素。

 

怀孕的味道美妙绝伦，Hannibal知道为什么一个未结合的Omega会用一群狗狗来掩盖他的气息。毕竟，他或许会被误认为是脆弱不堪的。

 

当他再次瞥向Will的脸庞，后者的眉头深深皱起。“你是在闻我吗？”他难以置信地发问。

 

“恕我无法抗拒。”Hannibal保持友好，检查他正蒸煮的蔬菜。Will走到餐厅帮他们搬好椅子，提醒Hannibal，“我已经准备好在寒冬里吃生食了。我很饿，Lecter医生。”

 

Hannibal没让他久等。晚餐很快就做好了，被盛在两个热气腾腾的盘子里。碗盘一摆在他面前，Will就立刻大快朵颐起来，用叉子插了一大块肉和蔬菜，急切地进餐。“嗯哼”，他对菜肴的评价便是心满意足的频频点头。他狼吞虎咽着，在表示他有多饿这件事上的确没开玩笑。

 

Hannibal慢条斯理地吃属于自己的食物，被Omega迫不及待吞下他烹调的晚餐逗笑了。Will最终还是放慢了节奏，似乎这至少缓解了他部分的困苦。他吃得更文雅，甚至略带羞怯，他的眼神躲闪着，和Hannibal的短暂交汇。

 

“Bloom医生是你的心理医生吗？”Hannibal在Will看起来平静些许，适合谈话时，恰当地问道。

 

“是的。法院庭谕。”

 

“她信任你吗？”

 

“她是在关心我。”Will看上去很沮丧，带有被侵犯性话题刺痛的怨意，狠狠插进盘中剩余的肉块。“作为朋友。”

 

“你把她当作朋友看待吗？”

 

Will吮吸自己的牙齿，沉吟不语。“如果那些没法真正理解你的人也称得上朋友的话？”

 

Hannibal露出笑容，“要是事实如此，除了你我没有任何朋友。”

 

“于我亦然。”

 

他们继而在温暖的沉默中就餐，Will只在其中一条狗的爪子试图搭上桌面时出言训斥。他们结束晚饭后，Hannibal清理桌面，Will回到他的床铺上，坐在床角凝视炉火。Hannibal在厨房忙完以后，也和Will一同坐下，Will将手机递给他。

 

是一张他早些时候拍的照片；并非全然不讨人喜欢，只是出于背光的原因。他在没有附加任何信息的情况下发送它，Alana是这么回复的，

 

_你和Hannibal Lecter在一起干什么？你在物色新的心理医生吗？_

Will没有回应。

 

_当心，Will。_

 

“要么你不如你想象的那样谨慎周密，要么你已经结婚了。”Will得出结论，拿过他的手机收起来。

 

“抑或是Alana不相信你。”Hannibal暗示道，Will皱眉同意了这一猜测。“我没有受到任何质疑，而且我是未婚的。从来没联结过，和你一样。”Hannibal伸手将Will几缕散乱的卷发撩到耳后，看着他的喉咙，试探着去抚摸。Will没有退缩，他默许地微微倾斜脑袋。

 

“我们并不完全相同。”Will静静地说道，望向闪动的火苗。

 

“不，不完全。”Hannibal的指节轻柔地按压在Will肿胀的腹部，贴紧他的手掌，然后摊开手指。他沿着曲线摸索，温和地摩擦，这让Will发出舒适地呼出一口气。

 

Will用半阖的双眼瞅着Hannibal。“以前从没有人像这样碰过我。”他舔舔嘴唇。“除了……医生。”

 

Hannibal没有提醒Omega自己也是个医生，只是体贴地哼唱，继续抚摸他丰满的肚子。

 

“这儿，”Will喃喃低语，把手覆盖在Hannibal之上，引领他往稍低一点儿的位置，就在他肚脐下面。“就是这儿。”他向他肯定道。

 

Hannibal惊奇地侧过头，感觉一阵颤动从他掌下传来，因此微笑。“你好。”他跟宝宝打招呼，而Will不由得大笑出声。

 

“这就是她。”Will的语调平静而亲昵，婴儿的弹动似乎令他和蔼可亲许多。他放松下来，他靠在Hannibal身上，享受着腹部的宠爱。在一刹那间，他们之间建立了足够的信任，Will本可以就这样沉入梦乡，但他转而吻了吻Hannibal棱角分明的下巴。他顺着颔骨亲吻，然后从他的下颚往上，仰头俘获他的嘴唇。

 

他们轻柔缓慢地接吻，Hannibal发觉Will浑身暖和，接纳了自己的照抚，相连之处发出含糊的响声。舌头愉悦地嗡鸣，下唇的咬合伴随一声叹息。他的手指穿过Hannibal灰白色的沙质头发，希望他丰满的下腹能被感知和欣赏。毛衣底边的掀起让Will怏怏地吹了口气，他将手放在Hannibal之上。Hannibal旋即松手，继续穿过毛衣按揉，把注意力重新集中在他们的亲吻上。

 

当他们分开时，Will的面部以迷人的方式涨红了。Hannibal猜想他已经三十出头了，但在这样的光线下看起来更加年轻，他红润的脸颊和长长的眼睫显得他格外可爱动人。叫人珍爱的嘴唇在Hannibal牙齿的爱抚下变得肿胀，Hannibal的拇指刷过他的下唇。Will探出舌头，给了他一个充满好奇的轻舔。

 

“我明天还需要回来吗？”Hannibal问道。

 

Will点点头，垂下目光。“拜托。”

 

Hannibal的大拇指抵着Will的嘴唇，指尖温柔地在他颚下抚弄，促使他抬起脸来。Will不情愿地，对上他的双眼。

 

“Will……”

 

“Hannibal。”Will展露笑意，不知为何，Hannibal无法克制，同样报之以微笑。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章包含虐伤动物的描写，和典型的谋杀场面。

在接下来的两周里，Hannibal五次回到狼阱小屋。都是在晚间，日落之前，他会带上适合作为晚餐的原料抵达，注视着Will以他从未在其他晚宴客人身上见过的恣意潇洒席卷了餐盘。这种类型的晚餐，Hannibal通常会遇到一群沉稳的观众——不失热情，无可置疑，它的确异常美味，不过他们似乎都对松露的花费心知肚明。可Will Graham不在乎。Omega怀孕已久，身体沉重，饥肠辘辘，丝毫没有为Hannibal的恩泽而自我约束，起码不是在他家里。不可思议的是，Hannibal未曾因为他的行为而轻视他。他的厨艺不因Will的举动和未被赏识丧失；恰恰相反，Will对面前食物的狂热激发了Hannibal难以言喻的骄傲自豪。若不是Will向他展示了他陌生的感激之情，就是Hannibal看不出Will精于掩藏在伤痛情绪下的极度粗鲁。或者，有第三种可能，也是最贴近事实的，便是Hannibal钟爱他的粗鲁放纵。

他第六次光临小木屋，是在一个中午。现狗狗现在已经熟悉他了，只是在里面安静等候。Will拉开前门，它们小跑出来，欢欣地嗅吸Hannibal的气味，正往院子去玩耍。寒风冷冽下，Will和他一同在门廊中站定，双臂交叉，亲切地咧嘴一笑。“你来早了。”

“是的。我有东西要给你看。”

当Will被厚实保暖的衣物完全包裹起来，他们才踏上跋涉森林的路途。他们鲜少在白天见面，Hannibal很欣赏Will在皑皑白雪中看起来光芒四射。他怎么就没注意到，邂逅彼此的霎那，Will就如此闪耀呢？

Will发红的鼻子抽动了一下，眉毛间聚起沟壑，他闻到不寻常的味道，但继续向前迈进。

“穿过这里。我相信你最终会找到它的，但当你看到它时，我想要在场。”Hannibal领着他们越过一片茂密的树林，走进一块空地时，Hannibal承认道。

四面环绕的树林形成一个完美的圆圈，中间是一柱高大的树桩。它上端顶着一具冻僵的尸体，树枝从他的手臂和头部扇形展开，仿若是这棵苍天大树的鬼魂化身。每根枝桠上都挂着一串串珠子，一直垂落到森林的地面上，以可爱的龟壳、皮毛和骨头作为点缀。风呼啸而过，让树枝摇动，装饰品如乐器般咯吱作响。一只浣熊的指爪敲击一头鹿的头盖骨，蜗牛的外壳在鸭子的嘴间吱吱呀呀。

“我们见面那晚，吃下的那人在你家外面的路上引起我的注意。一只猫正横穿马路，几乎要离开街道，他调转车头杀死了它。这令他的车被困在雪堆中。所以，于我而言，靠边停车并施以援手是有意义的。当我下车接近他时，他正在把猫的内脏从轮胎上刮下来，然后把它们放进一个水桶里。我……奇怪的是，他为何快速跑走了。”

Will走近塑像，步履谨慎，他的吐息在寒风中清晰可见。

“我们一起用餐后，”Hannibal继续道，“我回到他的车边。这并非他杀死的第一只动物；他的后备箱装满了尸体。那味道令人终生难忘。”

Will伸手探向一片龟壳，但没有触碰，手在它随风飘荡的范围逡巡徘徊。

“他哥哥打来电话，想知道为什么他没回去。我处理了手机和车。你帮我解决了剩下的。这是无比荣幸的，能和你一同分享他。但当他哥哥来找他时……我忍不住想展示他。他们是收藏者，两人都是。这些全来自他的卡车和他在费尔法克斯的住所。”

Will闭合双眼。

钟摆晃动，扫去动物零件。接着是尸体。Hannibal不再立于他身后。只余下树桩了。

他向身侧望去，一具血淋淋的尸体跃进视野，尚未冻伤。他轻松地把他抱起来，吊挂在为此目的而组装的树桩上。“你并非如此。”Will将干花编成穗带穿过那人的胡子。“你索取，你囤积，但你对艺术兴致缺缺。”他把枝干锯开，组合树枝，这是一项仅能与他精致串珠相媲美的壮举。“我用我的激情和耐心升华了你，你提供了我制成精品的原料。”Will注视着一个熊头骨的眼窝，停顿须臾。“我这样做不是为了你。”他把头骨直接挂在那人的脑袋旁边，巧妙地将它捆绑起来。“我美化你不是为了打动你。是有一个特别的人，需要来见你。”Will退后打量他的作品；非凡壮丽。这令他呼吸一窒，心跳加快，因为它将招致一批感兴趣的看客。“我在向一个人求爱。他们看到了我，我想让他们看到我的全部。”

Will睁开眼睛。

Hannibal满怀期许地看着他。他走到跟前，将鼻尖贴近对方的脖颈，在他兴许能咬下的地方张开嘴，如若他们要连结成为伴侣的话。Hannibal叹了口气，搂紧Will。他们站在那里，在冷风中互相取暖，Will在他最能闻到Hannibal气味的位置不露痕迹地呼吸。

“他真漂亮。”Will喃喃自语。

“是的。”Hannibal附和着。

当他们一道离开森林时，双手在两人之间紧握，新一轮的雪掩去他们的足迹。

那天夜里，即使Will如此亲近他，也不准许Hannibal帮他脱衣服，或在性事上推进哪怕一小步。这不意味着他不想要他；Will要让Hannibal明白他同样渴望，而且诚然他并未试图保护自己变化的身形而不受Hannibal的凝视。他的腹部接受了热切的欢迎，被关注，被称赞，使他飘飘然起来。这与性无关。当天晚上，当他们的吻趋于平静，Hannibal大胆地问这是怎么一回事。

“我不想伤害她。”Will回答道，目光下滑。

“我会很温柔的。”Hannibal向他保证，倾身亲吻他的喉咙，Will接纳着发出软糯的呻吟。

“Hannibal，我担心的不是你。”他坦言道。“你让我兴奋。我会……过于鲁莽冲动，当我兴奋的时候。”

Hannibal回忆起Will进食的模样，了然于心。他吻了吻他的唇，甜蜜而有力。他迫不及待地想了解Will将如何表现，但当他怀抱这样的Omega时，是绝不会抱怨等待。


	3. Chapter 3

Abigail在六周后出生了，正值Will房顶积雪融化的春季。清晨，他和她一起站在门廊，从医院回来时，一滴水径直落在婴儿的额头上，引发了直至深夜才停止的哭声。

Hannibal耐心忠实地守在Will身边，他毫不费力的坚持不懈，让Will轻松地为此着迷。他只是精疲力竭，长时间被剥夺睡眠，但Hannibal是他所能乞及的最佳伴侣。Will并不热衷于发表溢美之词；那个Alpha不仅乐于助人，还是一位出色的供应者和配偶。他散发出的爱意是显而易见的，无论Will和孩子需要什么帮助，他都通过极大的仁慈来展现自己的爱。稀罕的是，Abigail胖嘟嘟的小脸颊从未被Will裸露的胸膛取悦过，Will能看到Hannibal抱着她的时刻一点儿也不寻常。他看上去像个父亲，轻轻摇晃，温柔哼唱，凝视她明亮的蓝眼睛。

“我不想替你做决定。”Hannibal在半夜对他说道，他们已经在狼阱小屋同居两周了。他悄声地说，不想让婴儿被她的小手吵醒，他将自己的脸埋进Will的脖子。“但我觉得我们可以在巴尔的摩的家里更好地照顾你。我不需要经常离开，我们三个也会有更大的空间。甚至可以装修一间合适的婴儿室。”

Will咕哝着说“好的”，便立刻陷入睡眠。

转移到巴尔的摩的房子的过渡期，不如从医院回到狼阱小屋的最初几周那样田园诗化，但仍然不时被如此铭刻的喜悦和连结打断，Will对此无可挑剔。不管怎样，他太过劳累了，忙于照料他新诞生的崽子。Abigail在那几周睡得更香了，这是福也是祸，因为她往往是倚靠着Will睡着的，实际上，只要她开始犯困，无论在哪里Will都会被绊住脚。

Hannibal结束工作后回到家中，发现Will令人怜惜地坐在餐厅里，桌面上原先盛有午饭的空盘已经冰冷，肩膀上仍有几个小时前造成的干结的呕吐物，Abigail滑落到膝头沉沉昏睡着。婴孩的动弹意味着她醒过了，如果婴儿没有得到足够的睡眠，她会又执拗又暴躁。于是，Hannibal把餐盘收拾干净，用湿毛巾快速擦去Will衬衫上的秽物。Will满怀感激地望着他的Alpha，倾身索要一个吻。

安定在他们新家的第二个月末，Will注意到Hannibal会打呼噜。他们同床共枕，如果Will想列举出任何不满（他没有），其中之一大约是Hannibal极力主张给小孩睡觉的床铺上豪华丝质面料。他无法否认它的舒适它比他以往睡过的任何东西都要惬意，这使他在Abigail苏醒和哭闹的夹缝中得以休息的二十分钟甜蜜十足。一天夜里，Abigail依偎在他们中间，这通常是让她入睡的好法子，而此时Will惊醒了。将Abigail抱起来并开始轻摇是肌肉记忆使然，但他的手臂在把她抱起之前便停了下来。她依旧在梦乡之中。他被Hannibal发出的声音吵醒了，Hannibal还在沉睡。那是一种低沉的、持续的隆隆声，它粗糙的质感和Hannibal对此毫不知情的状况叫人感到滑稽。他读过有关Alpha打呼噜的书。它们很少见，一种通常出现在已结合伴侣间的现象，在Alpha配偶身上最为显著。这样的事情会被刊登在一本俗气的杂志上，质问它的读者，你的Alpha能打呼噜吗？守住秘密！

显然，Will知道这个秘密，而他的Alpha在睡梦中继续打呼。

一星期后，Abigail第一次在她的新摇篮里睡着了。她永远无法在没有Will的情况下入睡，但当她怀抱那只蓝色小狗，一只耳朵塞在湿漉漉的嘴里时，她看起来欣喜若狂。这是值得庆祝的理由。育婴室的完工令人兴奋，不过Abigail真正睡在里面才是进步的实际标志。Will以为育婴室已经装修完毕了。毕竟，他们有一张婴儿床，上面有飘动的雪花莲，还有摇摇椅和铺着地毯的地板。Hannibal却仍旧坚持认为还有更多事情要做：书架需要组装，抽屉要放她的小衣服，以及一些关于贴壁纸的后续工作。这是一个肯定极为吸引人的婴儿房试用时间，Will难以撤离熟睡婴儿的身边。Hannibal将一只温暖的手置于他的后背，和他一同注视着。Abigail开始发出呼噜声，那是一种微不可查的轻软的咕咕声。

Will流露出一丝微笑，倾向Hannibal耳语道，“你也会这样。”

Hannibal对他眨眨眼睛，略显惊讶。“我打呼噜？”

“嗯。”Will点了点头，再次看向他们的女儿，克制住将她抱起并带回卧室的冲动。这很不错，如果只是今晚的话。“她和她父亲一般。”他说道，丝毫没有考虑其言语之下的深意，接着瞥了Hannibal一眼，他看样子有点迟疑。看到Hannibal觉察自己格格不入是不同寻常的；他已然如此天衣无缝地融入了Will的生活，回忆起他缺乏血缘纽带是一种很奇异的感觉。

“你。”Will澄清道，“她和你很像。”他紧紧拥抱住Hannibal，悲伤突如其来，因为他甚至一度怀疑自己在他们家庭中的地位。“我爱你。”Will喃喃低语道，需要提醒他似的，双眼刺痛。“我爱你，Hannibal。”

Hannibal抱紧Will，阖上眼睛，允许自己得到安慰。当他提及Abigail的父亲时，他没有真的认为Will是在暗指他人；Will早在两人相遇之前就已经做出选择，那个男人再也不会见到她。不过，Hannibal能否轻易自如地接受自己是Abigail的父亲，则是另一回事了。毋庸置疑，他证明了自己，但是他是否能成为家中一员的选择权仍在Will手中。当他将Will搂进怀里时，感激之情溢于言表，他觉得这已足够，这就是他想要的一切。

然而，Will似乎还没有完全证明自己，当他重新回望Hannibal时，双目闪耀。“你会标记我吗？我不想错过这个机会，我……”他难以自抑地低声细语，强迫自己降低音量。“……我想咬你。我希望你成为我的伴侣。”

如若Hannibal不冒以风险让Will尖叫而吵醒宝宝的话，他会把Will抱起来。相反他满足于拉着对方的手，匆匆将两人带出育儿室，来到他们的卧室，一到达他便立刻扑到Will身上，亲吻吮吸他的嘴唇，当他们的牙齿发出碰撞的咔嗒声并气喘吁吁时，完全覆盖在Will上方。

“咬我。咬我，标记我。”Will将头靠在枕头上乞求着，为他所选定的伴侣露出喉咙。“Hannibal……”见到Will以这种方式屈服于他着实怪异，他半低下头以免见证这一幕。他找到最佳的位置，那个完美的小气味腺就藏在Will耳朵下面，服务于传统的标记标志。Hannibal想象着，一道愈合的伤疤，会令人们知道他和另一半连结完成了。他们即将要面临的现实令他震颤，他迫不及待地舔舐这个区域。Hannibal开始轻咬Will的时候，Will转醒过来，溢出一声刺耳的咆哮。

“咬我。”他命令道，Hannibal在听到后如释重负，他认识的Will在他身下——他于森林中遇到的Will，对他凶恶而无所畏惧。“咬我！现在！”Will怒气冲冲地吼道，无法容忍Hannibal哄诱牙齿之间的皮肤逐次留下瘀伤，而不是让他如愿以偿。

“咬我！咬——”Will的指令被Hannibal的撕咬截断了，Hannibal狠狠地压制住他，割裂他脖颈的血肉。伤口上喷出几滴血，擦过Will的脸颊。Will仍处于震惊中，露出牙齿，因为他喉咙的炙热疼痛，唇瓣颤动。Hannibal摇动颌部叫猎物瘫软，制造出更多湿润的鲜血点缀他们两人。直到他缓慢地释放力度，他才听到Will深深地、猝然地吸气。

Hannibal没有时间舔弄伤口。他一起身，Will也一同坐起来，龇牙咧嘴地向他飞扑过去。他咬住Hannibal的喉咙，突然的痛感让Hannibal咆叫出声。Will如此凶猛地咬合以至于Hannibal怀疑他的喉咙是否会被彻底撕裂；他的气管是否会被全部粉碎；如果他稍一动弹是否会发现已经身首异处。他幻想Will因伴侣的头被切断而发出惊骇的尖叫。或者是，他为此深切愉悦。他会高举滴血的物体，洋洋自得地，在冠冕堂皇的狂怒中杀死毫无自知之明的Hannibal。

Hannibal的心因此而膨胀；他发觉自己和有这样行径的怪物同床共眠，当Will舔舐创口时，他在被咬伤的喉咙里感受到脉搏跳动。

“我们得把它们缝好。”他听到Will含糊地说。“我给你做了记号。”一个小时后，在浴室里，他们发现彼此都忍不住笑起来。Hannibal把他们俩都洗干净了，缝好喉咙，以便留下更加合适美观的疤痕，然后他们将床单收起来。他们回到浴室重新审视对方的伤口，又咯咯地笑出声，难以抗拒拉下绷带盯视它们的念头。它还没有停止。Will坐在水池台面上，Hannibal坐在浴缸边缘，他们有些失常地相对哈哈大笑，仿佛将直到永远，他们扶着膝盖，身躯颤抖。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢至今为止一直在阅读的所有人！ 我希望你喜欢我的ABO作品。 这一章反映了明确的分级。

四个月一晃而过。Hannibal眼看着Will耳朵下方的惨象，逐渐愈合成为一个他牙印形状的美丽标记，他们两人则一同看着Abigail一天天长大。她天赋异禀；能轻而易举地模仿Will的行为，并发展为他的一个天然镜像，最终Hannibal还是被他们带着相同神情抬头看的模样逗笑了。Will参与育儿工程的热情出人意料，这在某一天震惊了Hannibal——在他异常坚持不买摇摇木马，声称Abigail太小了不适合它之后——他亲手制作了一个木马。房间里的这一坚固附属品，由带有彩绘花朵的闪闪发亮的深色木料构成。Abigail的头发像乌鸦一般黝黑，Hannibal甚至在没东西可摸的情况下抚摸它，只因为她喜欢跟爸爸呆在一起。她在六个半月大的时候第一次尝到肉的味道，并很好地适应一小块鸡肉和她的蔬菜混起来吃。

Will正幻想着Hannibal教她做菜，他在睡觉前刷牙时，全神贯注地沉浸于独属他的天伦之乐中，而此时大腿间蠕动的感觉切断了他当下的关注点。他夹紧臀部，屏住呼吸，最终恍然大悟。他将一只手探进裤子反面，摸了摸，然后把颤抖的手指抽出来，盯着上面亮晶晶的湿滑液体。当他从浴室的镜子里一眼瞥见穿着丝绸睡衣的Hannibal时，他已经在打电话了。

Will的腹部糟糕地翻江倒海，随之而来的是出汗。自古以来皆是如此；第一次情热的症状是最严重的，最长会持续一到两个小时。在他的血液开始灼热沸腾之前，他同时感受到了饥渴。Hannibal站在他身后，在他背上画着安慰的圆圈，透过镜子锁定彼此的双眼。他们以前从未这样做过。

“你好，Alana。是的，很好。你觉得尽早见她如何？今晚。是的，我知道这是最后一分钟了。不。没事，一切都好。”Will有必要闭上眼睛，额头抵着浴室镜子冰冷的玻璃，另一波体液的涌出使他内脏扭曲。Hannibal和往常一样迷人，他边抚弄着伴侣那件潮湿的睡衣，边轻柔地说话。“大约就一周，充其量不会超过这个时间。是的。你愿意吗？”

Will撑开眼皮向Hannibal看去，递给他一个这会好起来的笑容。“太好了。噢，这么快？狗狗也是？谢谢你，Alana。我们都很感激。他在Will肩头印下一个吻，Will深呼吸了一口气。“是的。我们很快就会见到你们俩。再见，Alana。”

Hannibal挂掉电话，而Will将自己从镜子上剥离，一边颤栗着，一边抓住Hannibal的前臂寻求支撑。

他们在经历以连结为目的的咬合后，不久便谈到这件事情。Will进入发情期的可能性就位于这个临界线上，进行一场谈话是有必要的。他们双方都同意放弃避孕；如果有机会的话，他们想要另一个孩子。这是一件很现实的事情——一个严肃的决定，由两个深深相爱的，并有足够把握壮大他们家庭的人促成。其余的细节有些模糊不清了。Will从来没有和任何人度过发情期。Abigail是在他独自熬过潮热的几周后怀上的，虽然受精率因此提升，但余波已经散去。Hannibal和Omega的所有伴侣关系都十分短暂，不足以面临当前的情况，他只经历过和Alpha情人共有的发情期，希望那些经验可能会有所帮助。

Will对它开始的时间周期有了大致的概念，但它是在时间表——之后的几个星期才来的。他认为这不太可能会发生——他们本该再等六个月。幸运的是，Hannibal和Bloom医生关系友好，希望从中所需的援助。

从未分享过彼此的发情期，Will和Hannibal也没操过。虽然Hannibal多次对他提供服务，但他没碰过除了嘴唇以外的任何部位。他们亲密无间；比他们以往接触过的所有伴侣都要亲近，而且他们之间属于爱人的触摸十分常见。他们曾坦诚相见，并花时间欣赏彼此的躯体，双方的晨勃打过招呼后，Will会翻身避开。在某种程度上，Will不再为他推拒Hannibal的行为找借口，只是出声拒绝，因为他还没有做好准备。Hannibal尊重这一推却。他没有为难Will，仅仅是偶尔告诉他有选择的自由，这样Will就知道他并不为此怨恨。

他们二人在过去对献出身体都毫无顾忌，但却不知何故在彼此之间陷入了一种非同寻常的困境。Hannibal不否认Will是神圣的，而且他明白僭越会对他们造成多大的影响。尽管他显得急不可耐，Will却很耐心。Hannibal的角色似乎是召唤他的爱人进入那个世界，发挥他的作用，Will会在欢愉至极时加入他。

“如果生物学没那么便捷的话，我们还要等多久？”Will以那种他喜欢的干巴巴的方式冲Hannibal咧嘴一笑，他咬紧牙关挤出这句话，好像不强迫自己就说不出话似的。

“只有你知道。你一直期待发情期，不是吗？”

“是的。”Will溢出词语，屏息凝神。他颤抖着，产生了一种脊椎获得生命的错觉，沿着背部向上蠕动，刺激颅底。一股汹涌强烈的急流径直送进他的大脑，视野瞬间变得模糊不清，他抓住Hannibal，在不安的情绪洪流中战栗哭吟。“我想要我的孩子。”他哀号起来，别无所想。

Hannibal带领他离开主浴室，穿过他们的卧室，来到走廊。Will紧紧依附于他的伴侣，仿佛被击中似的，他被迫移动时，沉身靠在Hannibal身上喃喃抱怨。他们到达Abigail的婴儿室时，他停止了呻吟，只在Hannibal把他扶到摇摇椅上的时候咕哝着。他张开双臂迎接被抱过来的孩子，因为看到她而安定下来。

她醒着，心情很好的样子，Will开始扮鬼脸逗她玩。她伸手挠他的脸，在Will用轻柔的语调说话时目不转睛地看着他。Hannibal正在为他们的女儿打包行李，平静地收起她旅途中所需的物品，而Will在轻声低语着，“我爱你，Abigail。我好爱你。你会度过一段愉快的时光，跟Alana阿姨和……”

“Margot。”Hannibal补充道，折叠起一件连体衣。

“和Margot阿姨。狗狗也会在那里。”Will拥紧她，被她头发的味道安抚。“我们从未分开这么长时间。它对我们来说都是一次冒险。你必须为我勇敢起来。你能保证吗？”

Hannibal把一个瓶子塞进她的袋子里，深情注视Will拉着孩子的小手，用这番严肃的态度对待她。“答应我，Abigail。”Will说着，蓝绿色的双眼来回转动，对上她的目光。“答应我你会勇敢。”Abigail对这一切感到兴奋，尖叫声和Will的感情强度不相上下。“没错。”Will赞同道。“这就对了。”

一个小时后，Alana Bloom按响了门铃。狗狗咆哮嚎叫着，以防万一没人听到铃响。Hannibal走到门口欢迎她和她可爱的伴侣，拉开门让她们进来。Will已经换上一套干爽的家居服，和Abigail依偎在楼下的沙发里一同等待。

Alana和Hannibal关系很好。自从他们相遇的那个晚上，Will把Hannibal的照片发给Alana之后，Will就已经淡忘他们到底有多亲近。每隔一两个月，Hannibal就会回到Will和孩子身边，把Alana的近况告诉他，让他放心。

Bloom医生是个Beta；是三种生物学可能性中最幸运的一个，因没有发情热和生理期而无忧无虑，只在和伴侣结合时呈现出Alpha或是Omega。她曾追求过一个Omega，并且为她展现出Alpha的身份。现在她们正尝试怀孕，Alana处于转变为Omega的过程中。她的伴侣无法生育，Hannibal说她们找到了一个捐赠者帮她代孕。当他告诉Will时，脸上露出古怪的表情。自以为是的。如果他是捐献者的话，他一定会跟Will说明，所以他肯定错过了一个完整的故事。也许，在他有社交能力的时候，Alana能全盘托出。

从Alpha到Omega的调整是一个复杂的程序。其中包括大量的仪式、机遇和希望。照顾Abigail一小段时间，对她在这个过渡期有好处，促进她对孩子的荷尔蒙反应。这是一个对两家互惠互利的安排。

他们在门厅里和Hannibal交谈，Will能听到Alana熟悉的笑声。他对此感觉良好，因为Abigail会得到很好的照顾。

一个陌生人走进客厅，那是一个有完美的黑色卷发的女人。“你一定是Margot。”Will低哑地说道，他无法控制自己紧张的声线。她流露出一丝同情，走到他身边的摇摇椅坐下，会心一笑。“我当然是。”她同意道。“而你一定是Will了。还有Abigail。”她歪着脑袋跟婴儿说话，小孩昏昏欲睡的样子，但因为不想错过任何动静而强撑着。“你爸爸告诉我你很难搞定。”

“他说的没错。”Will叹了口气，移动他的手好让Abigail垂下沉重的脑袋时有处着落。

“你最近怎么样？”Margot问道，指的是热潮前期的不适迹象。

“多谢你和Bloom医生。”他回答道，这时后者闻声出现。Hannibal不见踪影，但他能听到他在外面放狗的声音。“你好，Alana。”“嗨，Will。你好呀，Abigail。”Alana和Will一起坐在沙发上，态度愉快却不苟言笑。他夹在两位衣着讲究的女士之间，这可能是他见过最俊美的一对了。她把一只手搭上他的肩膀，凝视着要求他实话实说。“你没事吧？”

他曾对她撒过谎。对上同样严肃的、带有职业性关怀的眼神，然后谎骗她。但当下这么做已经没有任何意义了。事实上——在保证自己——和他家人安全的情况下，他会尽可能对Alana敞开心扉。“我很痛苦。”Will承认道，他把孩子交给Bloom医生抱着。“但我有个好帮手。”

“Margot和我会好好照顾她的Hannibal也会照顾好你。”Alana向他保证，当她看向臂弯里胖乎乎的女婴时，忍俊不禁。“我很高兴终于见到你了，Abigail。你爸爸跟我们说了不少关于你的事。”

Hannibal及时赶回来把Will从Alana的另一个问题中解救出来。她的本意是好的。然而Hannibal再怎么强烈地肯定，也难以抹杀她前一年见到Will的印象，更是因为孩子的生活取决于他的康复程度，才坚持不懈地帮助他。或许Hannibal用她无法做到的方式说服了他，但她不得不提高警惕。Will仍然会凭借能言善辩把她打个措手不及，只有在绝对必要的时候，才会暴露自己的弱点。

不过，Alana还是信任Hannibal的。她也理解他为什么如此着迷。她只希望他平安无事，还有Abigail，或许只要她继续给Will机会，他们会重建友谊。这是朝正确方向迈出的一步。

“狗已经装上卡车了。我打开隔板时里面已经有了一只——一个新玩伴？”他看起来很愉快，很高兴看到Alana已经抱着孩子了。有一个设想在他脑海中盘旋，那就是Will拒绝让她离开。

“苹果酱。”Alana对Hannibal笑了笑。“她是我们的。Will的狗狗们这周不会缺少玩伴的。羊，鸭子，马，还有那么多小猪……”她把Abigail放在膝盖上弹起来，连打个大哈欠都让她咯咯发笑。

“这只小猪正打瞌睡呢，哈？”Margot插话道，伸手捏了捏Abigail的一只小脚。

“我们该走了。”Alana点点头，抱着Abigail站起身。Will想和她们站在一起，目送她们出去，但他感到疼痛和灼烧。他伸出手抚摸孩子的肚子，跟她道别。Abigail笑了起来。他注视着Margot和Alana离去，Alana在门口对他说了些安慰的话，不过这些话没有在他发热糊涂的脑子里留下印记。Hannibal跟着她们出去了。

Will独自躺在客厅里，深陷进沙发的垫子。通常，他们会在这间屋子里生火。Will现在太热了。他听到门关上的声响，Hannibal肯定和她们一起上了车。整个地方一片寂静，没有狗狗，也没有他咿呀学语的孩子，空荡荡的。

他用手捂住汗湿的脸颊，发出一声短促的声音以打破沉寂。他意识到自己没有刚才那么疼了，但皮肤仍然紧绷，全身发红。随着门开启的咔嗒声，他的身体停止了颤抖。恶心的感觉散去了。Will坐起来，释然地抱着自己，在等待下一个脚步声时，高度警惕地环顾四周。

他先是在胸口感觉到了。他的心跳已经变得遥不可及；虚弱无力地抽紧又放松，仿佛是从一堵黏腻的墙后跳出来。现在它慢慢地集中了，纷繁的丝线融为液体，像金子一般流过他的血管。Will的心怦怦直跳。他猛吸一口气，快速地眨着眼睛，那种感觉异常强烈。几分钟前让他闻起来作呕的油腻气味，突然携带着不可抗拒的甜味刺痛了他的鼻腔。他的后穴不停收缩，想把手指伸进去抽插的冲动涌上心头。他瞬间饥渴得要命，原先清浅的吐息变成了粗喘。

好像他的耳朵能物理倾斜向大门，就因为他的配偶重新踏入房子。他从沙发上站起身，轻松自如精力充沛地迈开步伐，周围的空气愈发清新了。Hannibal静立在房间门口，两人目不转睛地凝视彼此。

Hannibal引以为傲地看着自己的伴侣涅槃重生；不是初生的美丽鸟儿，也并非燃烧的灰烬，而是火焰般的凤凰。他呼吸急促，目光狂热，是Hannibal从未见识的生灵。

Will在Hannibal的眼神里看到了渴望，于是匆忙逃跑。绕过在一个春季清理过的沙发，狂乱地冲向楼梯。砰—砰—砰—砰—砰，他赤脚猛地撞在硬木上，直到他的伴侣从后面抓住他将他举起，双脚悬空。Will发出咆哮。

Hannibal把他放回地面，同样气喘吁吁，唇边露笑。他的爱人想让他去追逐，如果Will愿意的话，他会毫不留情地追求。第一次抓捕太容易了，所以他放了Will。Will再跑起来时更快也更聪明了，为避免Hannibal第二次抓住他，用移动和摇摆干扰对方。

Hannibal追着Will进了卧室，Will爬上床站在那儿，如同巢穴之王，Hannibal则在地板上看着他。他将衬衫拉过头顶，扔给Hannibal接住，脸上带着露齿的笑容，通红的胸膛随呼吸上下起伏。

“Alpha。”Will招手示意自己的伴侣，急忙解开睡裤，把自己解放出来。他也把这些丢进Hannibal怀里。Hannibal被牵引到床边，直到膝盖撞上床沿，Will的衣服散落在脚边。Will走到他跟前，床在他脚下嘎吱作响。他硬邦邦的阴茎和Hannibal的脸形成一条直线，Hannibal所要做的就是张开嘴，接纳他。

Will因湿热笼罩着他而喘不过气，粗糙的手指拉扯Hannibal沙质的头发。Hannibal把手探向Will毛茸茸的根部，占有欲地捏了一下，换来一声轻柔的嘟囔。他在Will前后摆动时仍然紧紧握住他，他快速向上一瞥试图看Will高潮来临，却眼睛却被一只手遮挡视线。他的视力被剥夺，用嘴含住顶端，伸出手抚摸感受Will的长度。Will的身体结构很可爱。有着和其他Beta长度相似的阴茎，很合Hannibal的口味，它的不同之处在于没有进化出睾丸的特征。男性Omega有鼓胀的会阴，十分敏感，但基本上不会有助于产生任何促使怀孕的液体。他的手指游走于皱缩的肌肉和腺体，让Will呜咽出声。既然不允许看，那么就靠摸。他在Will的两股间潜行，感觉到那里一种令人惊讶的湿润感。Will那处水光发亮，浸湿了大腿根，热气冲进Hannibal的鼻腔。

Will推开Hannibal漫游的手，开始用手抚摸自己，在试图保持控于鼓掌的气氛和Hannibal对话时，向后退避。“我需要受孕。”他声音粗哑地说道。

“求我。”

“培育我。”Will要求道，声音更加坚定有力，将一根手指猛推进自己体内，最后把另一只手从Hannibal脸上移开。他竭尽全力让对方看到自己。“培育我。”他咬紧牙关，跪在床上，撕开Hannibal的睡衣，绷开脆弱的扣子。他揪紧拉扯着胸前的头发，Hannibal把裤子扔到地上，急切地攀到伴侣的身上，现在他们都浑身赤裸，Hannibal在Will大张的两腿之间，啃咬他的喉咙。

Will仰起脑袋，两膝分开，踢蹬Hannibal的后背，引诱他来操自己。“让我看看你最擅长什么，Alpha。展示给我。操我。”

Hannibal的牙齿在Will喉咙上留下淤青，微笑着发出低咆作为回应。他抵在Will湿哒哒的入口处做好准备，当他们闭上双眼时，Hannibal用手圈住肿胀的阴茎。

Will低吼着将手指拉出体内，揪紧了床单，在Hannibal冲入时张大下巴。他通过自己迷蒙的渴求意识到伴侣性器的硕大；Alpha的阴茎拥有与生俱来的持久力，但这或许太超过了。Will发现自己在舔着嘴唇，当Hannibal推进时垂涎欲滴。“Hannibal。”他恸哭出来，抬起臀部，膝盖弯到胸前，他看着它没入体内，肿胀而坚硬。没花多长时间就全进去了，长驱直入，温热的穴道包裹肉刃，然后他又向后抽出，再操进去，模糊了Will的视线，并填满他。“对。上帝，对，对，没错——”

“Alpha。Alpha。Alpha。”Will喘着气，两手伸到伴侣的背上，感受无尽的宽慰，现在他被塞得满满当当，没有任何担心或是思考的余地，他被那根巨大的阴茎填满了。“操我。操我，操我，操我——”

Hannibal一次又一次地猛撞Will，直到他嚎叫出来，用平钝的指甲把Hannibal后背抓得鲜血淋漓。“这就是你拒绝我这么久的原因吗？”Hannibal暴怒道。“害怕我会被你耗尽？”

“Alpha。Alpha。”Will含糊不清地嘟囔，直到Hannibal用手掐住他的喉咙。他强迫Will注视自己，紧握他的臀部，保持他们野蛮的节奏。

“你怎么杀死他的，Will？”Hannibal问道，松开手指足以让Will急促刺耳的吸气。“Abigail的父亲。”

“咬断他的喉咙。”Will吐了口口水，双眼又乌黑又狂野，朝着那个操他的人露出牙齿。

“他还在你体内？”

“是的。”

“你会怎样杀死我？”

“用我的双手。”Will强硬地耳语道。他把血淋淋的手指从Hannibal背上移开，覆着包围脖颈，。他的目光黑暗，手法却是温柔的，只是把它们放在那儿让两人紧密相连，不采取任何阻断Hannibal吸入空气的行动。

“那你想吗？”Hannibal声音粗砺，当结开始膨大时仍然持续挺动，这使两人同时发出混杂狂喜和不适的喊叫。

“不。”Will咕哝着，垂下手盖住Hannibal的，鼓励他释放。他照做了，他缠绕彼此的手指，举过Will的头顶，紧闭双眼度过最后几次碾磨。他射了进去，不再移动，结将他们锁死。Hannibal呻吟着，在第一次高潮来临时张开嘴，当他睁开眼时，看到Will在他身下微笑。

空气中弥漫着他们交媾过后的味道，最突出的是一种充满安全感的Omega气味。他散发出筑巢过后的信息素，像一杯在阳光下淌水滴的冷饮，他冲Alpha笑了起来。

“我不想杀你了，Hannibal。”Will承认道，他微微抬起身，给了伴侣一个吻。“你是注定自由的，Hannibal。”

“尽管如此，我还是觉得和你联系在一起。”Hannibal忍俊不禁，因为他们互相的连结，一阵余波袭击了两人，他的精液又溢入Will身体里，他畏缩地咬着嘴唇度过这一瞬极乐。“只有这样才有意义。”他在可以的时候继续说，“死在你手上。”

“那一定很美。”Will赞同道，他平静下来，脚踝在Hannibal背后松垮地交叉着，感觉到自己的第一次高潮逐渐爬遍全身。结拉扯着他，再加上Hannibal柔软的肚皮抵着他的阴茎，让他喘息地喷散出。“噢——”

迷失于Will的脸庞，Hannibal也再次达到高潮。他们彼此呻吟，互相舔舐亲吻。

Will的呼吸渐渐平稳，这个体位让他放松，并尽可能地移动臀部以便承受配偶的重量。“我更喜欢和你共同生活的美好。”他喃喃低语，用鼻子探向Hannibal的耳朵。“与你一同狩猎。或者与你一同死去。但我们来日方长。”他吻了吻Hannibal的耳朵。“最好和你一同进餐，现在。”

Hannibal吐出一口气，闭上眼睛，心中充满欣喜感激。“是的。”他轻轻说道，他松开Will的手，这样才能搂住对方的腰好让他们翻过身。这意味着扭转结，移动它，这几乎不可能，但只要耐心就行。耐心，而另一波高潮袭击了Will。Hannibal从背后抱住他，把他扶到一边，安详地靠近他，而Will压着枕头发出啜泣，结仍然牢牢困在他体内。Hannibal吻了下Will的脖子，叹了一声，他感觉有什么东西在胸口起泡，当他张开嘴时，就能听到自己的隆隆声。呼噜声。他以前从没听过这种声音，它硬起来既响亮又令人吃惊。

Will笑了，温暖，深情，低沉。

当Hannibal的结脱落时，他们又回到离开的地方继续做爱。这次Hannibal悬在Will的背上，缓慢地、深重地抽插，Will则沉醉其中。接下来，他坐在Hannibal的膝盖上，面对着他上下浮动，尽己所能，而他的Alpha体力逐渐恢复。他们在这个体位下连结，让接踵而至的情潮冲刷彼此，他们张开嘴接吻，牙齿碰撞，舌头热切地缠绕。他们在温情又残酷的节奏间摇晃，有时互相亲吻，有时放声哭泣，有时撕咬彼此，有时推搡对方。第一天晚上就是这样，只在成结时小睡片刻。

Will从这样的小睡中醒来时，明显感觉到已经是早晨了。他配偶的结松开了，于是他扭动身子，伸了个懒腰。他站起来的时候，精液顺着他大腿流下，他呻吟着，在床头柜找到一个塞子来堵住精液。他好奇地用手指按住自己隆起的小腹，发现自己看起来完好地接纳了Hannibal在之前漫长时间中给予他的一切。他还记得自己一次又一次地拧进扭出，渴望被满足，而现在他得到了；被他的Alpha塞得满满的，边沿圆润而紧绷。他听到Hannibal动了一下，便对他笑了笑，给他展示自己的小腹。

“看看你都做了什么。”

Hannibal倒吸一口，用胳膊肘支撑着坐起来，伸出手去触摸他鼓胀的腰腹。“一分耕耘，一分收获。”他从床上站起身，和他的Omega并肩而立，吻了吻他的头。“你觉得我播撒的种子不够？”

“当然不。”Will的手拨弄着Hannibal的胸毛，这是他现在最喜欢的地方。他可以想象自己在接下来的几个星期里梳理它，回到家和他们的孩子融洽相处，一只手懒散地搭在他伴侣柔软的胸膛上。

他们的工作远没有完成，但好在Will的热潮暂时中断了，时间足够他们进一趟厨房。Will把自己裹在一件睡袍里，在他变得太热以至于穿不了它之前，尽情享受布料的舒适。Hannibal什么也没穿，既然已经跨过了这条坎，显然不需要再遮掩。Will非常欣赏这番景色，他坐在厨房的柜台上，仰头看着他伴侣肌肉发达的后背，一边喝酒一边看着对方的臀部和大腿，看着对方在他最喜欢的房间里忙前忙后，给他们做吃的。

他做得很简单，用不了十五分钟就做好了两碗热气腾腾的意大利蘑菇饭。早餐时间的晚餐。在热潮期间，时间不再起作用。米饭中的碳水化合物和厚奶酪中的蛋白质填饱他们，并补充他们的能量。Will张开嘴，要求尝一口他伴侣的食物，尽管这和他膝盖上满满的一碗别无二致，他还是高兴地得到了一勺。

“你观察了我多久，才做出决定？我是说我们相遇的那个晚上。”Hannibal靠在柜台上问道，用手肘碰了碰Will。

“我跟随你的足迹，便立即下定决心。这是本能。我猜是它源于本能，你要为我做饭。”

Hannibal闻言笑了。“是的，我感到无法抗拒地想为你奉献一切。”

Will不知该如何感谢他，他放下勺子，用手抚摸过Hannibal的刘海。而Hannibal放下了他的碗，这样他就能将手放在Will中间，轻柔地穿过他的袍子，再次感受他圆润的腹部。

“那天晚上，你看起来就像这样。”

“是吗？”

“是的。光芒四射。”Hannibal跪在厨房的瓷砖上，把头埋进Will的长袍里，像昨夜那样将他吞进口中，在取悦他的同时，双手在下面探寻着抚慰他的腹部。

Will喘息着，一只手扣紧厨房柜台的边缘，另一只手抓紧他爱人的头发。

“Hannibal。Hannibal。噢。噢，啊，噢——”

Will感觉长袍过热了。他的瞳孔因此放大，他又开始浑身颤抖。“Alpha。Alpha——”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 节日更新尾声。

Will将脸颊贴在枕头上，心满意足地呼气，他的伴侣正用舌头创造奇迹。他的背部拱起，靠手肘和膝盖支撑，为Hannibal地舔舐颤抖着、喘息着。他的伴侣迫切地吸食Will，嘴唇和下巴都变得光滑。Will不后悔等待；他很高兴自己成功地阻止了这件难以避免地事情，然而现在他们就在这儿……

过去地三个月是人间极乐。炎热的天气本就促发剧烈情感的暧昧，时不时点缀一些生动的时刻。他们会凝视彼此，互相抚摸，然后再次沉坠爱河。严格来说，在他们解除Alana的保姆职务之前，这一天就已经结束了。他们花费一整天时间收拾、清洁好东西，洗衣服，重新适应穿上衣服的现实。Will在开始之前就想，热潮可能会让他们的身体系统丧失储存的所有性能量，在房子里度过的最后一天使他们轻松地睡着，他们对彼此感到兴奋和新奇，这与费洛蒙带来的冲击压力无关。

家庭地节奏并没有如Will所习惯的那样被打断。首先他们仍然是父母，从实际意义上来说仍然是伴侣，而且随着性事的愈发深刻丰富。总的来说，Hannibal变得更倾向于感官享受，他对Will的气味和感觉的评论频率越来越高。他会在他耳边喃喃着甜言蜜语，叫他在晚餐时面红耳赤，接着在夜晚来找他，履行那些承诺。

Abigail筋疲力竭地从Verger庄园回来。Margot和Alana给予他们女儿无穷无尽的爱意对于她们的转变大有帮助，他们的宝宝回来时迷迷糊糊的，穿着全新的连体衣。Abigail连续睡了将近三天，也许时梦见小马和小猪，以及她外出一周里看到的一切振奋人心的事情。如果这让Will和Hannibal在那些日子里多出额外的独处时间，那么也不失为一件好事。

这就好像Will在情热过去之前还没感受过家庭的温暖。他注意到自己的行为举止有所不同：吃得更多，笑得更多，甚至长出了胡茬。当Hannibal亲吻并赞美他的胡子时，他坚持说很快就把胡子刮掉。

Abigail现在动静很大，动来动去，一边兴奋地到处爬，一边咿咿呀呀。Will从医院带回家的那个小小尖叫者，在婴儿房里这转转那晃晃的时候，感觉像是一抹遥远的记忆。她时而哭泣，时而呜咽，但总是在耐心中恢复过来。Abigail也总是与Will的情绪高度协调，随着Will更加放松，婴儿也感到满足。

Hannibal在Will醒来时取悦他已成为惯例。他会先亲吻Will的喉咙和下巴，Will刚开始会感到眩晕，但很热情，最终会用双手和膝盖，促使Hannibal正确地叫醒自己。他会亲吻Will裸露的后背，然后把大拇指伸进睡裤的松紧带，把它褪到膝盖上。Hannibal用吻融化他，温柔地鼓励Will展示自己，接着缓慢地、深深地舔进他的身体。最初Will会低声赞善，喃喃自语，遂逐渐变得更大声，大腿颤栗着呻吟啜泣。Hannibal可以照顾他很长时间，一直宠爱着他的情人，于清晨从他身上榨取最甜美的嗓音。有时Will会要求一次手淫，一个将他从边缘推向高潮的手淫，有时他也会在Hannibal舔他时自慰。今天，他紧紧地捏着枕头，尽可能地回头张望，低声道，“Hannibal。”

“嗯？”他感受到这种深深的震动，Will感激地咕哝一声。

“我要你进来。”

Hannibal的嘴离开他的身体，舒服地仰躺在伴侣身边，好让Will轻松地调整姿势，将腿跨过髋部骑在他身上。Hannibal脱掉内裤，Will跨在他大腿根，下面一双大手帮助他坐进蓄势待发的阴茎上。Will毫不费力地坐下去，扬起脑袋喘着气。“啊。”他的拳头在Hannibal地胸毛上抓紧又松开，睫毛闪动。“啊。”

Will匀速地移动身体，上下来回耸动，调整角度，以便Hannibal的老二能触碰到他身体最深处，叫他颤抖和喘息。Hannibal轻轻地刺戳他，很自然地找到他们的节奏，和他一起呼吸。一只手搭在Will正形成温和浪潮的腹部，为他舒缓。三个月过去，它开始在Will添了几磅健康食物而略有曲线的腹部宣示存在。当Hannibal挺起臀部插入他的情人时，呻吟着，双眼盯着那个漂亮的小凸起。“Will。Will。”

“Hannibal——哈，哦——”Hannibal的手摸上Will的阴茎，在他弹动的同时轻抚它。“是的。是的，是的，没错……”

Hannibal的眼睛闪耀地看着Will，两人都放荡肆意，目光沉醉。“我爱你。我爱你，Will。”

“我爱——哦，哦，哦，哦——Hannibal。Hannibal！”Will在高潮时哭喊出声，喷出的液体溅到Hannibal的胸口，粘在他头发上。他气喘吁吁地笑着，蜷缩在他爱人身边，继续扭动着臀部，让他进入自己身体。“我爱你，”他回应道，现在他非常清醒。“我爱你。”

Hannibal在射精时畏缩了一下，竭力睁大眼睛。Will用手抚摸他的头发，轻声喃喃。

“我爱你。”Will像蝠鲼似地、温柔可爱地说道。“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”

他们一起洗澡，这对他们俩而言都是一件特别的事情。当Hannibal出去打扫卫生时，Will通常会呆在床上，等到Abigail发出清晨的咿呀声唤醒他。那天早晨。他们相拥站在水中，不停地亲吻。

那是一个星期六，这意味着Hannibal不得不在家里度过一天，早早就开始准备需要慢煮的肉。他在厨房忙碌时，外面开始下起雪来。下午的时候，整个厨房闻起来好似天堂，Will把Abigail带到厨房边。他透过玻璃看了一会儿雪，接着露出微笑。“她从来没见过雪。”他笑看着伴侣和攀着他屁股的小孩。“你想去看雪吗，Abigail？来吧。”他走进餐厅，打开推拉玻璃门，踩着拖鞋走进院子。几英寸厚的混凝土防止他弄湿鞋子。他仰望天空，他的呼吸在面前氤氲水汽。

他开始迈了一小步，然后踩出一条进入院子的小径，这样他们就能呆在温暖的落雪之下，脚湿漉漉的就很糟糕。Will仰起头，任雪落飘落在他脸上，他把Abigail安全地抱在腰窝。他向下瞥了一眼，看到她睫毛上粘了雪花，面色红润，对整个情形困惑不已。“Ba—ba—dada—da”Abigail说着拍拍手，好像她已经看够了似的。她凝视着覆盖在地面上的雪，扭动着身子。

“好吧。”Will退到里面，脱掉拖鞋。他把它们摆在门边，顺手把玻璃窗关上。他们一回到屋里，他就打了个哆嗦，直到这时他才感觉到外面有多冷。他慢慢走回厨房，满足于再次闻到Hannibal烹饪地香味。

“你在看着我们吗？”Will问道，他坐在对面，把Abigail抱在膝上。

“是的。我在想要是有一天我们能带她去森林。带她去我们相遇的地方。”Hannibal穿着套装围裙，正在给午餐装盘。

“她还不到在冰面上钓鱼的年纪。”Will歪着头看着婴儿，用自己的手暖和她的小手。“不过，很快。也许明年我们一家可以去弗吉尼亚旅行。”

所有的狗都在厨房里，安静地躺着，耐心等待Hannibal扔下一小块食物。即使是纱门的响声也没有惊扰他们，因为菜肴当前，他们都表现得很好。

“那我们再生一个小的。”Hannibal观察着，点起炉子融化平底锅里的黄油。他回头微笑着看他的爱侣。

“三组足迹，还有一组在手臂上。”Will吻了吻Abigail柔软的头发，意识到她不久将要迈出第一步。“我爱你。”他靠着她蓬松的头发喃喃自语。“我爱你。”

他爱她。他爱Hannibal，也爱那个还未见面地孩子。但Will感觉大白天在厨房里哭出声了，一想到他见到他们的孩子时有多兴奋，想到Hannibal第一次抱着他的孩子时有多激动，他就靠着女儿的脑袋哭了。

他觉察到有人亲吻自己的额头，对行凶者皱了皱眉头。“别把我的午饭烧糊了，Hannibal，”Will擦着眼泪警告道，“我饿死了。”


End file.
